Fire and Snow
by Sora Blade707
Summary: Fire and snow, a combination that was against the laws of nature.  Will Allen and Sirius prove them that fire and snow can be combined?  Shounenai between MaleOC x Allen
1. First Day For Everything

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-man, although I really want to. What I do own is my male OC and any other characters not originally in the series. This chapter is set before Allen's first mission in the manga series.

Warning: Kinda AU, MaleOC x Allen (eventual), and this is my first time writing a DGM fic, so there is a possibility of OOC moments. If anyone can point that out for me, I'll fix it in later chapters and edit them when I'm finished…if, actually. oo;

It was a sunny spring day and it was quite peaceful. Birds sang their hearts out, trying their best to get a mate. Fluffy clouds dotted the sky here and there, but there were no signs of a storm approaching. Most people would be out enjoying the lovely weather, unless they were working for the Black Order. A tower located on a mountain-like island is the base for those in the Order. Exorcists and scientists call it their home, but some do not. It is here, in the base of the Black Order that the story begins…

"Aniki, I hope you haven't been over-working," A voice cut through the rustling of papers as the science team sorted through random documents. They all looked up to see who had called and either waved or called out a greeting to the Exorcist standing in the doorway. The Exorcist waved back to the scientists and walked over to a sleeping Komui Li, the supervisor of the science department.

"Aniiiiiikiiiiii," The Exorcist said as he waved a hand in front of Komui's face. His ruby red eyes sparkled like embers in the low light and his shaggy, fiery red hair fell just above his shoulders. Rolling his eyes, the Exorcist whispered something in Komui's ear, waking the supervisor up instantly with a random invention in his hand.

"Oh! Sirius! What did you want?" Komui asked as he put his invention away. The Exorcist, Sirius, just sighed and gave his "brother" a small smile. Apparently, something was wrong as the redhead shifted his weight slightly.

"Well, it's my Innocence. Its been acting very strange lately and…" Sirius didn't bother finishing his sentence as Komui had beaten him to it. Sometimes the redhead wondered how Komui picked up on these things, but decided he really didn't want to know. There are times when it's a good thing to be blissfully ignorant.

"Say no more! You shall have as long as you need for your Innocence to stop its strange behavior!" The Supervisor stated as he put a seal on a random document. Sirius thanked his "brother" and left the room. A few of the scientists gave him quizzical looks, but he ignored them. Sirius didn't want a lot of people to know about his problem.

Sirius walked through the silent and desolate hallways leading to the rooms for the Exorcists. His thoughts wandered as his subconscious led him back to his room. Not really watching where he was going, the sixteen-year-old managed to bump into someone around his height. The result of the unexpected confrontation was both of them on their butts on the ground. Sirius recovered from the fall quicker than the other and took his time in trying to identify the person.

The person was male with an almost feminine look to his face and body. His hair was snow white and his left eye appeared to have been cursed. Both of the teen's eyes were moonlight silver and wore the customary uniforms all Exorcists were expected to wear. He appeared to be about fifteen-years-old and as skinny as the snow-haired teen was, it was obvious that he had Parasitic Type Innocence. Sirius figured that the Innocence had fused with the teen's left hand, since a glove covered it. All in all, the teen wasn't all that bad to look at.

"Sorry!" He said to Sirius as the two stood up. His silver eyes had a sincere look in them and the redhead couldn't help but believe the teen. Sirius had a feeling that the snow-haired teen was new to the Black Order, since the redhead had never seen him before. He smiled at the silver-eyed Exorcist good-naturedly.

"No problem! I wasn't paying attention, so it's really my fault!" Sirius replied in a cheerful voice. His ruby eyes sparkled with cheer and that seemed to have reassured the silver-eyed teen. Before they could say any more on the matter, Sirius's "sister" walked in. Rinali spotted Sirius and before the redhead knew it, she had latched onto his arm as though it were a lifeline.

"Rinaaaaaaaaaaa! My arm is _not_ meant to be used as a lifeline!" The red-haired Exorcist told Rinali with a slight whine inserted into his voice. Rinali just gave him a giggle in response before relinquishing her hold on the now-freed arm. She then put her hands on her hips and acquired a scolding look on her face.

"Sirius Andromeda McKinnon! You should be resting up, so get to your room!" Rinali scolded as she grabbed his wrist, intent on dragging him to his room. Sirius just sighed as he followed his "sister" to his room, but not before waving good-bye to the snow-haired teen.

"Later Snow Hair!" Sirius called instinctively, not realizing what he had said until the two Exorcists had entered his room. The redhead's room looked just like everyone else's except with a bigger bed. It also had photos of his family hanging up randomly on the wall. On his nightstand sat only one picture that was of his twin brother and himself together in a field. Unfortunately, his brother wasn't compatible with Innocence so he was forced to stay in Ireland with the rest of his family. Sirius hadn't heard from them since he'd joined the Black Order.

"'Snow Hair?' You don't usually call someone that unless you…" Rinali didn't finish her sentence because of the withering look her "brother" had shot her. Sirius just shrugged his shoulders and said that he was kinda tired. Taking the hint, Rinali left his room and left Sirius alone.

_Why did I call him Snow Hair? I've only just met him!_ Sirius thought to himself as he lied down on his bed, thinking over his day. Well, that was only half of the truth. He was really thinking about his Innocence and the snow-haired Exorcist. His Innocence was changing and Sirius could feel it inside of him. It was painful and it made sleeping very hard, but there was nothing he could do about his Innocence.

_He had pretty eyes…_He suddenly thought as he imagined the snow-haired Exorcist. Sirius shook his head from such thoughts, telling himself that he was just setting himself up for heartbreak. With those thoughts in mind, Sirius drifted off into a fitful sleep. His dreams were filled with pain and the sensation of being enveloped in fire.


	2. Evil Robots

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own D.Gray-man. I do own Sirius and anybody else not in the DGM series. :3 At any rate, I'm sorry for the major suckage (if there is any), but I made this chapter when I was supposed to be paying attention to my PE teacher. sweat drop Also, this chapter is now set when we get to see Komurin II in the anime.

Warning: Still shounen-ai and AU, but things will develop more in chapter three or four. Promise!

The sun was high in the sky, signifying that it was noon. Sirius had heard that last night was someone named Allen's "welcome home" party, but had missed it due to fatigue. He hadn't been sleeping well recently and that worried him. Nobody in his family had any cases of insomnia, not even as carriers. In fact, the redhead was still pretty tired and had decided to ask Komui about it.

_It's probably just my Innocence acting up._ Sirius thought to himself as he walked down the hallway to the cafeteria for lunch. He discarded all of his worries for the time being as he entered. The redhead put on a very convincing mask of cheerfulness in front of everyone in the room, masking his true feelings. Upon entering the room, Sirius immediately saw where Kanda sat and made sure to avoid the Exorcist. Kanda had a hatred for the redhead that ran a lot deeper than usual and, unfortunately, Sirius knew why Kanda hated him.

The redhead discarded those painful memories and gave Jerry his order for lunch. Sirius's appetite was huge, as was expected from Parasitic Type Innocence Exorcists, and waited patiently for the chef to finish cooking. He took a tray with some of his food on it and carried it over to a vacant table. Jerry helped the redhead carry it all and when it was all settled, Sirius thanked the head chef with sincere gratitude. The chef had waved it off and went back to his kitchen to wait for anyone else. Sirius was halfway through his meal when he felt someone behind him. He turned around and grinned at whom it was.

"Hey! Welcome back, Snow Hair!" Sirius said to the young Exorcist. The teen had a small smile on his face and his silver eyes glimmered in the light. Sirius had a feeling that Snow Hair wanted to talk about something and cleared some room for him. He cast a grateful look at the redhead, who just smiled his response.

"Uh, I don't think we properly introduced ourselves last time we met. I'm Allen Walker," Allen replied after getting himself situated. Sirius gave him a genuine smile, but Allen didn't know that. Actually, he had never given anyone a real smile, except for his twin brother.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Sirius McKinnon. You heard my middle name from my evil "sister," but please don't use it," The redhead answered with a grin. Allen nodded his ascension and noticed Kanda throwing the nastiest glare he had ever seen. Sirius met the glare with a calm gaze, forcing Kanda to be the first one to look away. The redhead then sighed, noting that he and Allen had finished their meals. Sirius thought that it would be dangerous if he stayed any longer and stood up abruptly. Allen gave him a curious look, asking with his eyes what the redhead was doing.

"Kanda doesn't appreciate me being in the same room as him any longer than he has to," Sirius answered and saw a small flash of disappointment in Allen's silver eyes. The redhead shrugged it off as a trick of the light and shot the silver-eyed teen an apologetic look. Sirius then left the cafeteria, feeling heavy disappointment at parting company with the cute, snow-haired Exorcist. He sighed again, telling himself that Allen probably wasn't into guys, which was the reason that Kanda hated the redhead so much.

_Damn Kanda for making my life difficult._ He thought, forgetting about his earlier issues. Sirius then turned his thoughts to Allen, feeling only slightly guilty at using the young Exorcist as a way to divert his attention to something a bit more cheerful. After a moment, Sirius realized that he had actually been thinking of Allen a lot the past couple of days. This brought about a light blush on his cheeks as he shook his head forcefully. There was no way that Allen was gay, no matter how pretty he was.

Sirius was still in thought and didn't notice someone walking in front of him until it was too late. He retained his balance, as he was taller than the person he bumped into, and noticed that the person was carrying a tray of coffee mugs. Reacting on reflex, Sirius grabbed the tray and let the person fall to the ground. He gave a nervous chuckle when he realized that it was Lenalee he had bumped into.

"Sorry, Lena, but I didn't think that you'd appreciate having broken mugs all over you," The redhead said to the girl with a nervous smile. Lenalee just waved it off as she stood up, but Sirius could tell that she was slightly miffed by the way she held herself. Sirius took an involuntary step back, hoping that she wasn't going to do something drastic to get revenge.

"It's fine, don't worry! Say," Lenalee started just as Allen walked in on them, "why don't you and Allen help me take these to everyone in the science department?"

The two males agreed, since she did look as though she needed some help. Sirius had a bad feeling about it, though, as the two males grabbed their trays. Lenalee didn't have anything to carry and just led them to the office they worked in. Sirius felt a shiver go down his spine when they walked through the door and he knew that it wasn't from the cold.

_I _hate_ it when my instincts are right._ Sirius thought five minutes after entering the room. He and Lenalee were staring up at Komurin II, their brother's new invention to help out with the scientists. Never once did Sirius take his eyes off of the robot and blanched when he saw the damned thing drink Komui's coffee. The thing then went haywire as a result and gave the occupants the most disturbing image they had ever had to think of: Lenalee with the body of a muscleman.

_It's freaking possessed!!!_ He commented as it grabbed Lenalee to do surgery on her. Luckily, Komui stopped it from making the poor girl buff by diverting its attention to something more important. Unfortunately, Allen happened to be the one that needed its attention.

"Aniki! You're evil!" Sirius shouted, grabbing the young Exorcist's right wrist. The two ran down random corridors, trying to shake off their pursuer. Komurin II must've had a homing device for Exorcists or something because Sirius just couldn't shake the thing off. They kept running, not noticing that Sirius had kept his hand on Allen's wrist.

Random ideas from the scientists were proven useless and their latest attempt at subduing almost killed them. Well, actually, the attempt at murdering the two Exorcists was Komui's fault. He had tried to prevent the team to not destroy his invention and caused the platform/gun they were on to spin out of control. Unfortunately, it was on auto shot so that just added to the danger.

Abruptly, Sirius felt himself getting pulled backward. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that the robot had gotten a hold of Allen's ankle. Sirius cursed in Gaelic as he turned around to face the robot, his ruby eyes blazing in outrage. Allen attempted to destroy the machine by turning his left arm into a gun, getting ready for a clear shot. Unfortunately, Komui had a blow dart handy and used it to paralyze the young Exorcist. The scientists dog piled Komui and tried to wrestle the blow dart out of his hand.

"ANIKI! DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO DO THAT?! YOU BAKA!!!!" The redhead shouted to his brother in outrage when he felt and saw Allen's body go limp. Allen was almost inside the robot when Sirius grabbed the younger Exorcist's free (left) hand and spread his feet on either side of the door. The redhead gritted his teeth as he tried to prevent Allen getting swallowed up by the out-of-control machine. Silver met ruby and Sirius could already tell what Allen was about to say to him.

"You…don't need…to…get…dragged into…this…with me," Allen said through the paralysis, trying his best to make sense to the slightly older Exorcist. Sirius's ruby eyes blazed with a determined fire and gave him a smirk. The Irish Exorcist was already attached to the snow-haired teen and he wasn't about to lose him anytime soon.

"Like hell I would let go now!" Sirius replied just as his footing slipped. He shouted a curse in Gaelic before the doors shut behind them. It was sometime later that the two were rescued from the remains of the robot. Emerging from the robot, the squad leader hauled out the two Exorcists, who were in a very awkward position. The two had been bandaged together, their faces merely inches apart. Once unwrapped, the two Exorcists managed to miss Lenalee kicking both Komurin II and Komui off the floor they were on.

"Hmph, that's my brother for you," Lenalee commented as the scientists left to rebuild parts of the base. She then bade Allen farewell before grabbing Sirius's wrist, dragging the poor redhead to where their rooms were located. Lenalee only let go of him when they entered Sirius's room and then whirled around to face him.

"You like him," She stated calmly, but Sirius could tell that there was a hidden meaning behind it. Sirius also knew what she meant by that statement, but he didn't want to get into that discussion. He felt really uncomfortable whenever they talked about this sort of subject.

"He's a nice guy. What's not to like?" Sirius replied as he sat down on his bed, crossing his arms. His ruby eyes had a cool look in them when he and Lenalee's eyes met. Lenalee was forced to look away and that made him uncomfortable. Sirius didn't understand how his eyes could have such an effect on someone.

"You know what I mean, so tell me the truth," She whispered and that made Sirius's resolve melt away. The girl deserved the truth since she had stuck with him for so long. Sirius took a deep breath and laid down on his bed, his ruby eyes closed.

"I don't know," He responded truthfully. Lenalee stared at him for a while before leaving him to his thoughts. Sirius opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, thinking over his emotions. When he finally reached a conclusion, he felt horrible and desperately wished that it wasn't true. Sirius knew that it was true, though, and hated himself for that.

_I need a mission._ Sirius thought to himself as he drifted into a fitful sleep. Allen's smiling face and his alluring silver eyes occupied his dreams and that made things even more difficult in Sirius's life than ever before.


	3. First Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, but I do own any characters that do not originally appear in the anime/manga

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, but I do own any characters that do not originally appear in the anime/manga. Also, I just realized that I switched from Rinali to Lenalee. sweat drop Sorry about that…Oh, and I also wanted to point out that Siri-chan loves to give his friends/lovers nicknames that pertain to either a personality quirk or hair/eye color.

Warning: Shounen-ai and slight AU deviations.

"You wanted to see me, Raven?" Sirius asked Komui the day after the Komurin II incident. The redhead was still a little sore about it, but had relatively forgiven his good-hearted brother. His ruby eyes were expectant as he watched Komui rustling through files to find something.

"Yup. I think you should work with Allen Walker for a few missions. You've been soloing so much, it's probably high-time for you to show him what you can do in a group," the Chinese man replied as he finally found the case file he was looking for. Sirius thought that someone above must hate him a _lot_ considering he was going to spend more time with the object of his affections. Only seconds after he thought that did Allen and Rinali walk into the room, taking a seat in front of Komui's desk. Rinali looked a little annoyed from the incident while Allen gave Sirius a curious look. Sirius made sure not to make eye contact since he had yet to get his emotions under control. Komui then handed the three of them a copy of the case file before briefing them.

"Alright, on this mission you two will be working with Sirius, mainly to get him into the swing of working in a group, but also because of the danger in this mission," he took a sip of his coffee before pulling down his world map, "You'll be deployed out in Glasgow, Scotland since the Finders suspect an Innocence to be behind the paranormal activity in that area. More info is in the case file. Your objective is to find and preserve the Innocence. So, see you when you get back!" Komui waved them off with a huge grin, signaling a dismissal for the Exorcists.

The three Exorcists read over the documents on the train silently. Rinali had fallen asleep due to the rocking motion the train made while the two boys finished reading. Allen gave Sirius another curious glance and the redhead decided to indulge the snow-haired teen, setting his posture to that of a relaxed position.

"So, uh, what is your Innocence?" Allen asked nervously. He did not know Sirius all that well, so the redhead let the nervous emotion slide.

"You'll have to find out," Sirius replied cryptically, his Irish accent softening his voice. They really did not want to wake Rinali until they had reached Glasgow. Allen nodded at Sirius's answer and asked no more about the redhead's Innocence. The two lapsed into silence, both secretly glad that neither of them were sitting with Rinali. After all, she had a tendency to hit people she was next to on accident while she slept.

The trio arrived in Glasgow an hour before dinner and they decided to find a hotel before they would be unable to check in. Sirius had the expenses covered, but would not state how when the two Exorcists asked. Allen and Rinali gave up after a while before discussing what to do next with the redhead. Sirius would be checking out the local libraries and bookstores near the hotel the trio of Exorcists were staying at, but the other two were going to find a restaurant that was relatively safe.

_Why does it feel so tense?_ Sirius thought as he entered the restaurant where Allen and Rinali were. The redhead sat next to the white-haired boy nervously, unsure of what to expect. Rinali seemed cheerful, as did Allen, but Sirius sensed tension and pain somewhere in the building. The feeling was familiar, and when it clicked in Sirius's mind of what he sensed, the redhead tried his best to home in on the emotions. His friends stopped chatting when they saw the alarm on the redhead's face.

"Something wrong, Sirius?" Rinali asked her brother, concern lacing her voice. Allen watched the redhead intently, readying himself for immediate action. Sirius closed his ruby eyes and composed himself before answering.

"Akuma. Level Two would be a good guess," he replied as he calmly took a sip of the tea he ordered, "I can sense the emotions of others. Even Akuma have emotions, you know."

Before anything else could be said, Allen's head snapped over to the barkeeper and looked as though he could see that the Akuma was the man behind the counter. That was when all Hell broke loose as the barkeeper morphed into a gargoyle-like creature with the wings of a bat and skin the color (and probably even MADE of) stone. People screamed, panicking and shoving their way out of the restaurant, leaving the three Exorcists to fend off the Akuma.

_I _hate _it when I'm right, sometimes._ Sirius thought as he leapt out of his seat for Allen to get through. Rinali's Dark Boots were activated as well as the silver-eyed boy's left arm. Sirius distanced himself from the other two, giving himself more room for his Innocence to activate safely.

Abruptly, the room around them lurched, causing the Akuma and Exorcists to stumble. The area around the Akuma shifted and pulsed, as if the fabric of space was starting to rip open. A hand the size of a Native American longhouse materialized and grabbed the Akuma, pulling it into God knows what. As soon as the two (the hand and Akuma) disappeared, everything returned to normal.

"What the hell?" Sirius commented, pretty much summing up the feelings Allen and Rinali had on what they had witnessed.

The trio of Exorcists went back to the hotel and entered the room the boys would be sharing. Sirius locked the door and leaned against it, making sure nobody would eavesdrop on them (he is an empath). Rinali sat on Sirius's bed while Allen laid on his. Allen had filled the redhead in on his curse eye and, surprisingly, Sirius had taken it easily.

"So…was that the Innocence's doing?" Rinali asked the two boys, who nodded once simultaneously. She sighed and scratched her head, looking irritated. Sirius couldn't blame her, really, since there was a possibility of the Innocence already being compatible with someone in Glasgow.

_Now that I think about it…don't I know someone here? Someone with very strange…ah!_ He was snapped out of his reverie when Allen started his right hand in front of the redhead's face. Sirius blinked and shot his friends a curious look. _When did I start calling them my friends?_

"Something wrong?" Allen asked Sirius, his silver eyes displaying concern. Rinali also looked concerned, but was that a glint of mischief in her eyes? Sirius stored that information into his memory, telling himself to be careful. Rinali was his personal matchmaker, which can make things really awkward for Sirius.

"No, but I might know of a potential Exorcist here…" After Sirius's reply did said redhead sense the familiar "presence" of an Akuma behind the door. He backed away cautiously, signaling for the other two to remain silent. They shot him questioning looks, so the redhead mouthed a sing word, "Akuma".

Rinali and Allen activated their Innocence right when the door got busted open. Standing there was a blue, bipedal lizard with blood-red eyes and an aqua tongue lolling out of its mouth. When the Akuma opened its mouth, a torrent of water spewed out and hit the two male Exorcists. Rinali retaliated, unaware that her friends were falling from the six-story high room.

_Damn it!_ "Innocence, activate!" Sirius muttered and a flash of white light engulfed him. Appearing between his shoulder blades were wings as white as freshly fallen snow with a faint silver outlining each individual feather. He dived for Allen and grabbed the silver-eyed teen's right wrist. Allen looked into Sirius's ruby eyes in surprise, not expecting the redhead to have Innocence in the shape of wings. Sirius just smiled sadly, flashes of when he had first activated his Innocence appearing before his eyes, but the Irishman banished the memories forcefully. It was not the best time to reminisce at that the moment.

The Akuma was up on the roof of the building the two had fallen from. Sirius sensed that Rinali was on the building across from them and making her way to the roof. He flew up to the height of the two buildings and grabbed a fistful of his feathers with his free hand. Sirius then threw the feathers at the Akuma and, surprisingly, they pierced through the lizard's protective scales, causing it to shriek in pain. The redhead then threw Allen, with all his strength, at the Akuma. Allen struck the lizard with his Innocence, effectively destroying it once and for all.

"Nice show, guys!" a Scottish, feminine voice called from the roof across from them. Standing beside Rinali was a teen with blonde, almost brown, hair that went down to her shoulders and stormy gray eyes that held no emotions. She wore a purple shirt with an angel sitting sadly on a crescent moon, blue jean pants, and white sneakers with white laces. The girl looked around sixteen, a little taller than Sirius, and had an average build.

_It can't be…she looks so different from the last time I saw her!_ Sirius thought to himself as he flew over to Allen, only to pick him up and fly over to the roof where the two women were waiting.

"Nice to see you, too, Hikaru," the redhead replied dryly. Hikaru just gave him a small smile in response. He was absolutely certain that she was the one causing the strange occurrences in Glasgow, but he needed to be assured that it really was her. "So, tell me, what's your Innocence?"

Hikaru snorted in a un-lady-like manner, suggesting that the ruby-eyed teen should know the answer to such a question. Sirius just gazed at her patiently, only to be rewarded with a sigh that seemed to be chastising to the sixteen-year-old.

"If you _must_ know, the Innocence is in my head, in the area of the brain that induces dreams and nightmares," she retorted with mock patience. Sirius muttered something under his breath, causing Hikaru to glare at him while the other two had no idea as to what the Irishman had said.

"Well, mission complete. I say we head back to HQ tomorrow morning," Sirius commented to the three with a cheerful voice. He grinned at them and started the slow dissent down the building, only to cross the street and walk up more stairs to get to the rooms the Exorcists had rented. Needless to say, all four were grateful to be in bed and all promptly fell into dreamless slumber.


End file.
